Talk:Erusia
Top Trump Invitation Hello fine nation. It is Harry Meek of Tozland and I am thinking about making a set Micronations Top Trumps and I have selected this nation to be in the pack. Here is an example of a card, however there will be no spell check lines under the real ones: I would like to know how many square miles and the number of citizens your nation has however I think that I have that data already. Also could you please pick your nations two main colours. The two main colours on the card shown is: #Green #Yellow Could you please reply, leaving a message on the Tozland discussion page. Thank You :) HIP: Join our Union! (Danburnia and Tozland) Good day erusia. it is lord harry meek of Tozland who is sending you this message. President Blackburn and I are both incharge of the organisation and union HIP which started off as a union between nations in the Hontui Islands however we have plans to extend our list of members from what currently is Tozland, Danburnia, Lesbo's Land and Jonnyland. We have invited Federal Republic of St.Charlie to join this union however we are yet to here a reply. We unlike, the CUNT union have no racist or negative views on any laws, people or governments. We would really like you to join HIP and possibly form an alliance with Tozland and Danburnia however, we shall look into those matters in the future. Thank You. :) We don't have racist views!!! Stigistan 21:24, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Petorio-Erusia alliance Hello from Petorio. This is the president, Kalvin Koolidge, speaking. I was contacted by your Executive Commissioner for Foreign Affairs Maria Carlisle about forming an alliance on Wednesday and my reply hasn't been responded to. I just wanted to make sure she was really the one who sent it and not a faker but anyway my answer was yes. Ramtak619 22:58, 13 December 2008 (UTC) The Erusian government is current occupied with an internal crisis but assures me that the Commissioner should respond at the first possible opportunity. Ptrcancer 11:38, 14 December 2008 (UTC) I understand. Thank you. Ramtak619 15:16, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Eurasia-Danburnia alliance Greetings Eurasia , I President Blackburn am the current leader of the peacful and proud nation of Danburnia. I am writing to ask you to form an alliance with my fair nation. I humbly urge you to have a look at the Danburnia page , and also vist my user page , User:Danny b. On my user page you will find a list of all the pages I have created. Please visit these pages and get back to me with a reply. I hope to soon address you as an ally. --Danny b 12:18, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Erusian Response to Danburnia To President Blackburn, My most gracious thanks for your interest in establishing bilateral ties with the Democratic People's Republic of Erusia. As National People's Executive Commissioner for Foreign Affairs, I regret to inform you that we have decided to suspend active diplomatic relations untill December 17th 2008, when a new Erusian government will be formed following the conclusion of our election. All though the new government will now be elected on December 15/16th and the standing government dissolved, Erusia has no official government during the Ad Interim period. Rest assured that we have taken the time to study your pages and are interested in a formal agreement between our peoples. Both the opposition and the Communist Party of Erusia are interested in relations with your nation and, as such, the newly elected government will certainly be in touch. Signed, Maria Carlisle Danburnia Alliance As of 17:21 17/12/2008 our alliance with the kingdom of camuria has been terminated. This is because of their racist views. DANBURNIA WILL NEVER BE ASSOICIATED WITH RACIST SCUM! please get back to me on our alliance request --Danny b 17:26, 17 December 2008 (UTC) The temporary leadership of Erusia will be notified of your decision. The Erusian government is dissolved following the election untill December 18th 2008 - you will be contacted at the earliest opportunity tomorrow to discuss negotiations and a formal agreement. The entire Erusian government will be incredibly pleased to see that Danburnia has agreed to assist them in a boycott of Camuria. Ptrcancer 17:35, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas!! The citizens of Scientopia wish a fulfilling and happy Christmas, to you and all your citizens. Here is to another year of micronational success and peace between our great nations. Sincerly, Tsar Royalé Tierney and all of Scientopia Grand Unified Micronational I feel that maybe a grand unification of CUNT, UNITED, Erusia, Ohio Empire and the Federal Republic of St.Charlie is in order. I will draw up a structure soon, which will probably resemble, but not simply replicate, the UN, but that will have to be looked at after I look over the response I recieve for this idea, but tell me, how do you feel about this proposal. ' We have shown in the past that, in unity, we have power greater than the sum of our parts.' Scientopia 19:31, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Alliance To the appropriate members of the Erusian government Hello from Petorio. We have been watching your nation since we were formed and did almost form an alliance before your elections but it was interrupted by your electoral fraud issue in December of 2008. Nonetheless, i feel now would be a more appropriate time to form an alliance between our 2 great nations! I, president Koolidge, wish to form strong ties with you. You can reply to this request on the Petorio talk page or at my e-mail. Thank you Ramtak619 18:36, 1 February 2009 (UTC)